Sleep Deprivation FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Juste, qui ne voudrait pas partager un lit avec Kíli ? Eh bien...


TRADUCTION : Sleep Deprivation

**Auteur** : Ella-whispers-what, **traducteur** : KiiTa, **beta** : NekoJilly

**Manga/livre** : Le Hobbit, **appartient à** : J.R.R. Tolkien

**Rating** : T+, Humour/Romance !

**Résumé** : Juste, qui ne voudrait pas partager un lit avec Kíli ? Eh bien...

* * *

Il adorait partager un lit avec Kíli. Adorait presque tout à ce sujet - le fait que le visage de l'autre soit la première chose vue le matin et la dernière le soir, la façon dont ils s'endormaient enchevêtrés l'un à l'autre, trempés dans la sueur de l'autre, l'intimité qui ne se découvrait qu'en dormant aussi près, même l'étrange langage que Kíli utilisait dans son sommeil, qui pouvait dans un premier temps ressembler à l'étrange dialecte qu'était le Khuzdul, mais qui se révélait être en fait un babillage fantaisiste de Kíli.

Il y avait une chose, par contre, que Fíli n'aimait pas. C'était l'agitation constante de son frère, gesticulant dans tous les sens, constamment à gigoter, se tourner et se retourner, qui le réveillait dix fois par nuit avec le coude de Kíli dans son oreille ou son genoux dans le dos.

Ils étaient amants depuis seulement deux semaines et ils étaient tous les deux pris dans un vertigineux bonheur, les yeux écarquillés par cet amour inattendu qui leur était tombé dessus, occultant le reste du monde. Ils voulaient passer chaque seconde nus ensemble et il n'y avait jamais assez d'occasions pour être seuls ainsi sans attirer les soupçons. Ils se débrouillaient avec peu de précieux sommeil.

Au début, il était préoccupé. Ce n'était surement pas normal d'exécuter toutes ces acrobaties dans son sommeil ? Etant enfant, Kíli était en proie à de violents cauchemars et toute la famille avait passé de nombreuses nuits blanches à le réconforter. Mais les deux n'avaient plus partagé de chambre depuis des années et Fíli avait supposé que ces cauchemars avaient disparus d'eux même, surement dus à leur enfance. Doucement, il en avait parlé à Kíli. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? avait-il dis. Tu peux me dire n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il. Mais le regard surpris que Kíli eut ne cachait aucune feinte. D'aussi loin qu'il était concerné, il dormait tranquillement dans les bras de Fíli toute la nuit. Mes seuls rêves sont à propos de toi, promit Kíli, ses yeux remplis de désir au souvenir de ces derniers, et soudain ils étaient frénétiquement à se faire l'amour dans la cuisine, avec le brun qui murmurait toutes les choses qu'il voulait que son ainé lui fasse et qu'il ne pouvait juste plus attendre d'essayer.

Alors Fíli avait arrêté de s'inquiéter et se détendait dans cette nouvelle intimité. Encore une nuit de bonheur et il était couché dans les bras de Kíli, leurs cœurs revenant à un rythme normal, sentant les cils de son frère battre contre sa joue alors qu'ils sombraient tous les deux dans le sommeil, rêvant ensemble de – et par Mahal, _ce nain ne pouvait-il pas rester en place ?_ Fíli retira les doigts du cadet de son œil pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois et envisagea sérieusement de l'étouffer avec un oreiller, mais il décida de ne pas céder au meurtre encore. Quoiqu'encore d'autres nuits comme celle-là et il pourrait. Il coinça les mains de Kíli sous l'oreiller, mis fermement sa tête dessus et essaya de se rendormir.

Ce fut la même rengaine pendant trois semaines, et Fíli était à peu près à sa limite. Il se réveilla en retard un matin, si grognon que même son frère ne pouvait lui remonter le moral.

« Dégage », s'emporta-t-il. « Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai passé toute cette maudite nuit à me prendre des coups de pieds de ta part. Tu es une sorte d'insaisissable pieuvre avec des pieds. Je te déteste. »

« Oh Fíli, je suis désolé ! Je n'y peux rien », essaya de raisonner Kíli, tentant un câlin.

« Lâche-moi ! Va et dors dans ton lit. Et ce n'est pas drôle. J'en ai marre de tes… oh… _Arrête-ça !_ Ce n'est pas… mmm… tu m'aides pas… ce n'est… pas… oh mon dieu… qu'est-ce que tu fais… mmmm… Kíli ne t'arrêtes pas… »

Parce que l'incroyable langue de Kíli était maintenant en train de lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et bientôt rien d'autre, pas même le manque de sommeil, ne semblait avoir d'importance. Quand ce fut terminé, Fíli se sentait bien plus heureux. Et il était très en retard.

La nuit suivante fut la pire. Kíli semblât pris dans une sorte de ballet agressif et furieux dans son sommeil. Ses jambes étaient _partout_. La patience de Fíli touchait ses limites et finalement il céda. Il poussa Kíli violemment, tellement fort qu'il tomba du lit sur le sol. Il se recroquevillait déjà en signe de pénitence, se sentant déjà coupable. Cependant, le silence régnait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. La curiosité l'emporta et Fíli osa jeter un coup d'œil à côté du lit, prêt à esquiver le projectile en colère qui se dirigerait vers lui.

Kíli dormait calmement sur le sol, un bras replié sous sa tête, ses longues jambes bien repliées. Il était l'image parfaite du sommeil réparateur. Bon résultat, pensa Fíli, alors qu'il se blottissait dans les couvertures et appréciait quelques heures de sommeil en paix.

Bien sûr, il y eu un retour de flammes. Quand Kíli se réveilla sur le sol, confus et courbaturé, et surtout gelé, il grimpa dans le lit et se réchauffa en s'enroulant autour de son frère, qui se réveilla avec un souffle à la soudaine intrusion d'un nain-bloc-de-glace dans son confortable monde de sommeil. Sachant que c'était de sa faute, il n'eut pas cœur de le repousser. En peu de temps, le brun était réchauffé et endormi de nouveau. Il embrassa les cheveux du blond, murmurant à quel point il l'aimait, et roula plus loin.

Mais Fíli ne pouvait pas se réchauffer. Il semblait que tout le froid que Kíli avait accumulé en étant au sol lui avait été transféré. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas les bousculades de son frère qui le maintenaient réveillé – même si ça n'aidait pas. Il frissonna, en venant à se demander si aller chercher son manteau de fourrure en valait la peine. Mais rien que l'idée de ses pieds déjà glacés touchant le sol froid ne l'attirait pas le moindre du monde. Il bougea, afin de s'enrouler dans autant de couvertures qu'il le pouvait. Inévitablement, le coude de Kíli choisit ce moment pour faire connaître sa présence à ses côtés. Il le poussa avec un grognement. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. Le contact le surprit – son frère était aussi chaud qu'une fournaise, la chaleur rayonnant de sa peau éclatante.

Fíli eut une idée brillante. Passant ses mains sous les aisselles de Kíli, il le tira jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à le mettre sur son propre corps. Il enroula ses jambes autour des chevilles de son frère et plaça les bras de manière à ce qu'ils soient coincés sous les siens. La chaleur était plaisante, et tenu comme ça, Kíli ne pouvait aller bien loin.

Ce dernier se réveilla, pour réaliser qu'il était en train d'être immobilisé. « Mmmm… Fíli ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'utilise comme couverture », répondit Fíli avec détermination. « Maintenant tais-toi et ne bouge plus. »

* * *

_Encore du FílixKíli... J'espère que vous appréciez ça, la prochaine en sera encore une aussi normalement !_


End file.
